The Platinum Wonder
by sak32
Summary: Diana hair color is changed in an unexpected way, how will the league react?


**This was supposed to be another one shot, but I made it into more than one chapter(not sure how many yet) so that I could have more time to develop the second half of the story. This plot got very complex and twisted, but I still decided to post it anyway just to see if anyone out there likes it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, the all belong to DC Comics. If I did own them life would be very different for them**

 **DIANA'S QUARTERS**

Diana looked at herself in the mirror, contemplating something. She stroked her fingers through her hair; her long, silky, but blonde locks being the thing Diana was so worried about.

"How could I have let this happen to me?" _she knew how..._

 **FLASHBACK**

 _They had all just been teleported to Metropolis, Batman had just located one of Lex Luthor's underground laboratories and now the league was going to infiltrate it._

 _Superman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl came in from above while Wally, Bruce, and Diana forced their way in from ground level. Everything had been lightly guarded, it had been too easy._

 _All of the sudden, the floor slid out from beneath Bruce, Wally and Diana and the three of them fell into a humongous vat of some sort of bubbling chemical. Diana had been so stunned when the floor gave out that she couldn't fly out fast enough. The second her skin touched the strange substance, her efforts to fly away subsided as she fell out of consciousness._

 _Bruce was unaffected by the substance, his cowl protecting him from most of the chemicals effects. He grabbed Wally's hand, thinking it was Diana's, and used his grapple to climb out of the vat._

 _Once they were out, he saw an unconscious Wally next to him._

 _"_ _DIANA!" he shouted right before he dove back into the vat to find his Princess._

 _He pulled out a diving mask from his utility belt so he could safely breathe . For a few minutes he swam deeper and deeper into the seemingly never-ending vat until he saw Diana, lying unconscious at the bottom. Relief flooded his face. He quickly grabbed her around the waist and swam them both up to the top. He then brought Diana beside Wally and contacted J'onn to request immediate transport to the Watchtower med bay._

 _It was there, standing in the med bay, that Bruce first got to take a good look at Diana, whose face was earlier covered in thick residue of the strange substance._

 _"_ _Oh my God! J'onn, come look at this!" Bruce said in sheer panic._

 _"_ _It's not real, it can't be real" He thought._

 _"_ _It's real Bruce" J'onn said to Bruce telepathically._

 _He was heartbroken, her dark raven tresses were gone, all gone. It wasn't that this new hair color was bad, it just wasn't the same, wasn't the Diana he had come to love. He hated change._

 _He needed time to think, he couldn't be there when she woke up, he couldn't be the one to tell her about this. He transferred Diana into J'onn's waiting arms, slumped Wally over his shoulder and headed towards one of the other rooms to set him down._

 _-_ **END** **FLASHBACK** _-_

That was where she woke up, where she realized what happened to her in that vat of chemicals.

J'onn had brought a change of clothes to her room, but she was scared to change out of her uniform, what if no one recognized her?

She reassured herself, surely people would still recognize her, she's WONDER WOMAN for God's sake. People have to identify with her on a deeper level than the color of her hair. But she was mistaken. As Diana walked into the commissionary to get her iced mocha, she heard a voice behind her.

"Dinah, wait up pretty bird". Green Arrow said to Diana.

But as Ollie approached the blonde figure he began to feel small, looking up at the very tall woman in front of him, this was not Dinah.

"Diana?" Ollie said with surprise, "so sorry, I mistook you for Dinah", he apologized.

But no apology would make Diana feel any better, she stormed out of the commissionary wanting to speak with a certain Martian friend of hers.

 **MONITOR WOMB**

"J'onn, Ollie didn't even recognize me!", Diana said as she began to vent to the Martian Manhunter, both verbally and mentally.

 _What if no one ever really knew me, but just saw me as a beautiful woman with long black hair._

 _Now Diana, don't think like that, I don't know about everyone in the league, but myself as well as the rest of the founders know you very well. You are not only one of my best friends Diana, but you are my family, and you are more to us than just a beautiful woman, not only are beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well. You have the heart of a true warrior; you are honest, and a beacon of bright light and hope that makes even the most bleak scenarios hopeful. If others can't see more of you than your outer appearance, than they are missing out on the friendship of an amazing woman._

"Besides Diana, Wally once told me that apparently blondes have more fun, whatever that means."

"Thank you J'onn", Diana said as she pulled the Martian into a hug, exerting all of her strength, knowing that he could handle it. She walked out of the monitor womb in a much more optimistic disposition. She had one more person she needed to see, and he seemed to have been avoiding her all day.

With a new sense of confidence, she changed into her Wonder Woman uniform and headed towards the teleporters, completely ignoring all of the stares she received along the way. She then entered the secret coordinates of the Batcave's location, something only herself and the other founders knew. A second later, there was a bright light, and she was gone.

 **THE BATCAVE**

Alfred was in the Batcave, sweeping away clumps of bat guano, wondering why he was still doing this job, but he was reminded of the reason when Diana arrived at the cave in a flash of bright light. He knew it was Diana, but that didn't stop the shock that came over him. Alfred passed out and fell, right on top of a massive pile of bat droppings.

"Alfred!" Diana ran over to him and helped him up as he began to regain consciousness. She sat him down on one of the examination tables.

"Mistress Diana?" Alfred said faintly as he slowly came back into consciousness.

"Yes, it's me Alfred." Diana said as she started to sob, all of the sudden Diana was crying, her tears dripping onto Alfred as well as the cave floor. Diana was ashamed of letting something as silly as the color of her hair affect her, but it was also the fact that she felt no one really knew her.

Bruce was quietly ascending the stairs down into the Batcave, it made his heart break to see Diana feeling like this. He knew he had been avoiding her for too long, he needed to man up, now. He made his way over to Diana and wrapped his hands around her waist. Diana turned around to face him, and Bruce wiped the tears off of her face and started to stroke her hair. She pressed herself up against him, resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, two pieces of a completed puzzle, fitting together perfectly. Diana let go of Bruce and looked him, at the white lenses that covered his beautiful blue eyes. She lifted his cowl to reveal his chiseled face. The azure depths in their eyes connecting them as if they were one and the same.

"I'm sorry Princess, I have been avoiding you. I just wasn't sure what to do or say. I didn't want to mess up or say anything that might hurt you".

"It's alright Bruce, you're here now. And that's all that matters". Diana said. "Besides, it's just hair, does it really matter that much? I'm just hurt that people couldn't recognize me, like all I am to them is my outer appearance".

"Well, I can't speak for anyone else, but to me, no matter what color your hair is or what you look like on the outside. On the inside you will always be the same Diana, you will always be my Princess". Bruce said as he attacked Diana with a swift kiss. She responded with a kiss of equal passion in a much longer kiss, tongue left tongue and Diana looked at Bruce.

"Bruce, what am I going to do now? How can I get my hair to change back?" Diana asked him.

"Well first thing, do you want to change your hair back?"

"Yes, but is it possible, I have heard from Lois that in Man's World hair dye is a common thing and many women have their hair dyed routinely, she says it's for getting rid of the gray. But I have never seemed to have this problem. I have never done anything to my hair ever, well until this happened".

Bruce, of course, who approaches most things like a new case or investigation, took a sample of her hair to analyze. He wanted to identify exactly what the substance was that was able to alter to color of Diana's hair.

"Let me analyze this and see what I can find, in the meantime, I will order some color remover and we will see if that works". Bruce stated.

"Thank you Bruce". She pecked him on the cheek. Now feeling much better, and confident that Batman would come through for her like he always does, she was ready to head back up to her quarters. After signaling herself for transport, she was gone in a flash of bright light.

What Diana didn't know is how hard it was going to be to bring her raven tresses back, but Batman never surrenders and never gives up, especially not for his princess.

\- **TO BE CONTINUED** -


End file.
